hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Meena
Meena is one half of Rising Tide, one of the two main idol groups in Splatoon 3. Along with Remora, she hosts Inkopolis News. The duo seem to be very behind on the times, and produce music reminiscent of 80s pop. Meena's signature colour is pink. Appearance Meena is an adult female inkling, who is slightly taller than Callie and Marie. She sports an athletic physique, and is a bit tanned. Her hair is magenta coloured, and typically tied up in an odd-looking bow. Her irises are pink, with cyan, triangular pupils. For news broadcasting, Meena wears an outfit resembling typical 80s workout gear. She wears an oversized black tank top, underneath a cropped pink sweater decorated with Rising Tide's symbol. Her fingerless gloves are a blue-green colour, with a squid-shaped hole on the back of the hand. Meena wears light pink leggings, purple legwarmers, and pink slip-on shoes. During Splatfests, her outfit will be hue-shifted to match her team colour. Her hair and eyebrows are changed to a lighter version of her team colour, with the highlights of her hair being a colour slightly off her team colour. Personality Meena identifies as a cynic, but she's not as pessimistic as she lets on. However, she is easily annoyed, and one bad thing can set her mood for the day. It's very clear that Rising Tide wasn't her idea, but she loves every minute of her fame. However bad a mood she may be in, Remora can always cheer her up. Meena is big on keeping in shape. She's a frequent visitor to Musselforge Fitness and Tentatonne Gym, and is hardly ever seen without some form of exercise clothing. Meena usually chooses the healthy options in Splatfests - Tea and Flowers over Cocoa and Chocolate - but it's also been confirmed that she doesn't like chocolate. She's very confident in her body, but is humble about it. Meena prefers to do behind the scenes work with Rising Tide, preferring to leave the publicity aspect to Remora. Meena's passions include choreography and songwriting. A lot of her inspiration comes from watching others on the subway, as she has stated often. The vast majority of Rising Tide songs are penned by her, and every single dance routine has had Meena's input. A Brush with Fame - The Meena Story Shortly after landing her gig as a news broadcaster, Meena published an autobiography detailing her life. TBA! MeenaBrush Meena uses a MeenaBrush in ink battles. It's a reskinned Octobrush made by Taki, especially for Meena. Her strategy is to charge into the heart of the battle, resulting in her getting splatted a lot. Her strategy is effective due to her speed and effective use of Drizzle Disks. In an interview, she has stated that she loves nothing more than landing a perfectly timed Tsunamink. Splatfest Meena has participated in a total of 3 Splatfests, and has won none of them. Electric Slide DLC Her role in the Electric Slide DLC is yet to be confirmed. Relationships Remora Meena and Remora have been best friends for years, and are practically inseparable. They share nearly every aspect of their life together, despite their near opposite personalities. They share a passion for music, however, and neither of them can believe how far they've come. Pike and Tetra Meena seems like she despises Radio-Octave, but it's mostly put on for the show. In reality, the duos share a healthy rivalry, though the octoling pair do get on Meena's nerves an awful lot of the time. Rumour has it that the 4 have a group chat together, and Meena frequently texts Tetra. Gallery Trivia *Meena follows the tradition of the left half of Splatoon's idol duos being pink *Meena is named after a species of squid